


Happy Birthday Eren!

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Happy Birthday Eren!, M/M, Puppies, Silly, Surprise Party, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's Birthday! Levi's got a big surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Eren!

"Levi!" Eren whined. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

 

The black haired male rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's impatience. "Not yet. We're almost there." He led Eren up the steps, opening the door and urging the brunette inside. He glanced around and made sure everything was in place before he nodded. "Okay, you can take it off."

 

Eren eagerly reached up, undoing the knot and letting the cloth drift to the floor. He looked around, his excitement diminishing a little as he saw nothing but a dark room. "Levi?" He questioned.

 

Levi smiled softly and flicked on the lights. Everyone jumped out, shouting, "Surprise! Happy birthday Eren!"

 

Eren lit up like a Christmas tree, teal eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. A banner over the stairway read "Happy Birthday Eren!" and streamers were strung across the ceiling. Balloons floated in the corners, and Eren was surprised to see sparkling confetti all over the floors. He loved confetti, but Levi hated the mess it made.

 

"Levi, this is so great!" He hugged his boyfriend. "I love you all!" Everyone laughed, and Levi pulled away.

 

"I'll be right back. I have to go do something." He said, kissing Eren's cheek before he trotted up the stairs. All of Eren's friends and family came up to him, hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday. Eren smiled and thanked them all, even Jean who playfully punched his arm.

 

When Levi came back down, Eren squeezed him in a bear hug. "Thanks so much, Levi."

 

The black haired male sighed, but smiled very faintly. "Of course. It's your birthday."

 

Eren grinned and they laced their fingers together, chatting with all their friends. Levi often rushed upstairs, saying he was doing something. Eren wasn't allowed to go with him or know what it was, and no one else knew anyways so the secret rested with Levi only. Eren pushed it to the back of his mind as he jumped from conversation to conversation, laughing at stupid jokes and smiling at fond memories. Soon, it was time for cake and presents and Eren sat on the couch, unable to sit still as he grinned wildly and bounced his leg.

 

Levi lit the candles and motioned for everyone to start singing. They did, and he carefully carried the cake out to the living room. Erwin was right behind him with plates, napkins and silverware, singing along. Though Levi disliked the ridiculous jingle, he sang it for Eren, who smiled gratefully at him.

  
Eren blew out the candles and cut up the cake. It was his favorite; half chocolate half vanilla and filled with raspberry jelly. He moaned as he took the first bite, and Levi rolled his eyes. After everyone finished their cake, Eren was handed presents to open.

 

He got good stuff, a couple new video games from Jean and Marco, his favorite kind of rare cookies from Sasha and Connie, a stack of his favorite band t-shirts from Reiner an Bertholdt, 75 dollars from his parents, and bunches of other things. He noticed that Levi's present wasn't there, and when asked Levi said he was saving it for later. Eren wondered what he was up to, but left it alone and continued on with the party.

 

Levi disappeared just as the party was winding down, and as it got quiet Eren looked around for his boyfriend. He stood by the door surveying the house. 

 

A sudden high-pitched bark made everyone go silent.

 

Eren furrowed his brow, wondering what that was. It came from the stairs behind everyone. They all parted down the middle, revealing Levi.

 

And a puppy.

 

Not just any puppy, though, the puppy Eren had fallen for at the shelter he worked at. He'd been asking Levi about it for a few months, resorting to taking care of the little guy at the shelter all day.

 

Eren gasped, his eyes going wide. Levi sat the German Shepherd puppy down, staying crouched as the puppy sniffed around. It wore a teal silk ribbon that was tied in a big bow at the back of its neck, and there was something shimmering on it. The puppy sniffed people's shoes before it caught sight of Eren and barked happily, bounding toward the brunette. Eren laughed in disbelief, scooping the puppy up in his arms. He giggled as the puppy licked his face, fluffy tail wagging happily. The sparkling thing on its collar caught is eye and he reached up to see what it was.

 

His heart skipped a beat. A lovely while gold ring with glittering diamonds. 

 

He looked up, meeting his boyfriend's silver eyes. "Levi.." He whispered. He felt his cheeks coloring as Levi slowly strode forward.

 

"Eren," He began softly. "I realized that you were the love of my life when I saw you smile that day we met four years ago. I know this is all cheesy as fuck, but I love you more than anything and everything. Your smile lights up my world, and everything about you is completely and utterly perfect to me. Without you, I'm nothing." He stopped in front of Eren, gazing at the brunette with eyes that held so much love and emotion. Eren smiled, his eyes getting watery. "So, Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?" He undid the ribbon, holding out the ring.

 

Eren laughed, a couple of happy tears slipping down his cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes a million times. I will marry you." He held the puppy carefully in his arm as Levi took his left hand and slipped on the ring. Everyone clapped and cheered and Eren leaned down, kissing Levi with as much passion and love as he could.

 

"I love you so much Levi." He whispered. Levi smiled genuinely.

 

"I love you too, Eren. More than I can ever put into words." He said back.

 

The puppy barked, licking at their cheeks. Both of them laughed, holding each other close. 

 

Eren would never forget his wonderful birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! I actually didn't think I'd get this done, but Eren is so sweet and cute I had to do it on his birthday! <33 Happy birthday, my sweet titan boy! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
